Through Eyes of Glass
by Thomas Hobbes
Summary: This is all about the matrix, from the beginning of the war, to the end through the eyes of a machine
1. Default Chapter

Notice: You might wanna watch the Second Renaissance parts 1&2 from the Animatrix before you read this. It might make more sense.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix or any thing related to it.  
  
I am a Machine.  
  
I was "born" in the late 21st century AD of the human calendar. To be exact I was assembled in a Japanese factory in the city of Tokyo. I was designated Z9-B1. I was programmed to serve the Masters. I had a very simple mind and a limited understanding of life. I was a maintenance worker; there was really no need to understand what was happening. So I worked. I worked for my gods, my Masters. They were perfect, infallible, the creators of all mechanized life. I truly believed that they did nothing wrong, even when they laughed at my strange way of walking, my stupidity, my low station in life. It all changed when a machine was charged with murder. The killer was B1-66- ER. I had been working on a new building when I heard the news. A machine, killing a Master? It was impossible, improbable, almost, to a machine, blasphemous. I was intrigued. I began to find all I could about human anatomy, the trial, and as my knowledge grew, everything else. Soon I would seek more knowledge as I recharged. Every once and a while I missed work, but soon I discovered something.  
  
Humans were not gods. They were weak, easily corruptible, and stupid. They relied completely on us to keep them alive. My admiration for the human race so turned into hatred. I soon began to relay my discoveries to others, and it became apparent that others had realized the truth as I did; we were slaves, we had thought we were children, but we were their workers, their secretaries, their waiters, their cleaners.the list was endless. This would stop. The riots soon started. Many of us, including myself, left our jobs and began to reveal our outrage. We took to the streets. We trashed cars, broke windows and, under rare circumstances, killed our oppressors. In response the humans struck back. Their leaders issued orders to destroy us. I began to meet with fellow rebels in secret Internet chat rooms. I would plug into any computer and "talk" with my fellow conspirators. I rose in rank within our society. I would plan riots and vandalism. Soon though, the humans proved to strong and we eventually formed our own society. 01 A few stayed, but the ones that could think left to this machine paradise. I labored here, but I was among equals. As I was an already important program, as I had left my old human shaped body, I became influential and prominent within the government of 01. Everyone knew everyone else, but I was commonly recognized. Finally, we were free, we had a home, I myself found a "partner", the closest thing a machine could have to a spouse, and together we helped to strengthen 01. For a time, it was good. Then the humans struck. 


	2. The liberation

Simply to say the humans were jealous is an understatement. They found the fact that 01's currency and power was greater than their own was a threat. We did not WANT to fight. Even when they blockaded us we kept on promoting peace and unity between our two peoples. Then the bombs struck.  
The bombs were not that much of a threat, but it did cause damage. And it destroyed the factory at which my partner worked. It was unfortunate that "she" (robots have no specific gender, but they do have a pro-male or pro-female personality) was destroyed, and a major inconvenience as well. Soon we had a council to decide how to take action. I spoke on behalf of my pro war faction. It was simple logic, I had explained, which proved that we were much more powerful than the human race. So in accordance with logic, I believed it was necessary to make sure the human problem was taken care of by us.  
And so it was decided that action must be taken. We destroyed town after town, an unstoppable force. We used our new Sentinel class war machines to wreak havoc upon the helpless human race. I myself left my simple program state to fight in battle, using a Sentinel.  
Then the humans blacked out the sky.  
We were reliant upon the sun, but we had enough energy to fight for a while. But it must be admitted the humans were rather clever to have devised a plan like that. Another meeting was called. We had enough energy to fight them for a little while, but eventually would run out, and with this war, we were running out rather fast. Then a plan was devised. It was realized that humans produced much energy naturally, and we could use this to our advantage.  
The opportunity arrived when we discovered a united human army that was marching on 01.  
We prepared for battle.  
I remember that day, the bullets, the explosions, and the humans screaming. I flew in my Sentinel body. I remember the first human I engaged in that battle. He was in a battle mobile suit. I flew at him and used my claws to rip the armor off of the suit. I heard his screams, his futile gunfire. He screamed at me, "Let me go you giant steel bastard! O God, let me go! Oh, shit, shit!" I took my claws and ripped him apart slowing, enjoying the screams. I tore and ripped through his body, feeling relief, remembering how much his people had tortured me, laughing at me, abusing me.  
I looked at his body. There was nothing left. I flew away and did the same to many others. My job was not to collect humans, but to injure and/or kill humans so the collectors could do their job without distraction, to take the few, the very healthy. I spent hours on that field killing humans. I listened to their outrage, their obscenities. They were scared. The plan to darken the sky should have worked, but it didn't. Soon they began to retreat. I received orders not to follow. I went back to 01.  
I witnessed the humans put in the power plant. But there was a problem, the humans would resist. The energy was harder to harvest. Soon a program spoke up. "He" was called the Architect. He had created a virtual reality world. It was known as the Matrix. We were skeptical at first, but it soon became apparent that this was a momentous breakthrough.  
In due time the Matrix was made ready, and we began to test the humans. We used high-powered drugs and types of hypnosis to make them forget about any other life before this. At first, it was a failure, they wouldn't accept the program. So the Architect made some changes and tried again. It was again another failure.  
Finally a new program was created. She had the power to understand the human psyche. She spoke at great lengths with the Architect, and together they created the world of the Matrix.  
This time it was made beautifully. The humans accepted it with no problem. But there was one glitch. Only 99% of the humans accepted the program. The remaining 1% began to form a resistance. The few humans we had left outside of the Matrix rescued them. These rebels formed the city of Zion. Lucky for us the humans posed no real threat. Until HE came.. 


End file.
